Diversão a Três
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Não tem sinopse, é putaria entre TRÊS homens. Pense bem antes de começar a ler...


_**Gênero:**_ Universo Alternativo

_**Avisos:**_ Homossexualidade, Slash, Sexo, Nudez

_**Pairing:**_ Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles e Tom Welling

_**Disclaimer:**_ Jared, Jensen e Tom não me pertencem infelizmente! XD

_**Beta: **_Pérola. Obrigado minha linda!

_**Sinopse: **_Não tem sinopse. É putaria entre TRÊS homens. Pense bem antes de começar a ler...

Essa fic surgiu em um papo pervo no Twitter. Culpem a Silvânia por essa loucura. Meu primeiro threesome, espero que curtam.

Sil, essa fic é sua, divirta-se. XD

**DIVERSÃO A TRÊS**

- Jensen, eu queria muito te agradecer por ter me deixado ficar aqui esses dias...

- Que é isso Tom? Não precisa me agradecer cara, amigos são pra isso... – Jensen sorriu. – E pode ficar mais se você quiser. Aliás, hoje é sexta, fique até domingo pelo menos.

Tom Welling e Jensen Ackles eram amigos e haviam crescido juntos, no Texas. Jensen se mudou para a Califórnia quando entrou para UCLA, e agora recebia o amigo em sua casa. Tom havia conseguido uma entrevista para um emprego, e aprovado, ficou com a vaga.

- Seu namorado não vai ficar chateado se eu passar o fim de semana? Não quero atrapalhar vocês... Já tô aqui há uma semana.

- Jared? – Jensen bufou. – Jared adora casa cheia e uma farra, Welling. Fique tranquilo. Daqui a pouco ele vai chegar, e tenho certeza que vai adorar saber que você conseguiu o emprego.

Jensen morava em uma confortável casa em Los Angeles, junto com seu namorado Jared Padalecki. Eles haviam se conhecido na faculdade e namoravam desde então. Ambos se formaram em publicidade, e agora eram sócios em uma empresa.

- E então? Quando você se muda definitivamente? – Jensen quis saber.

- Tenho duas semanas para ajeitar tudo. – Tom respondeu. – Nossa, nem acredito que vou morar na Califórnia! – Ele riu, fazendo Jensen rir também.

- Você sabe que pode nos visitar sempre que quiser não sabe?

- Sei Jensen, e valeu por isso! – O emprego de Welling seria em Sacramento, mas a entrevista fora em LA, onde era a sede da empresa.

- Oi... – Uma voz grossa ecoou pelo quarto e ambos olharam em direção a porta.

- Jared! – Jensen se levantou e correu para beijar o namorado. – O Tom conseguiu o emprego.

- Parabéns! – Jared olhou de cima em baixo para o moreno que ficou um pouco sem graça, mas disfarçou.

- Obrigado! – Tom apertou a mão de Padalecki.

- Podíamos comemorar! O que acham? – Jared olhou para o loiro e para Welling.

- Ótima ideia. Tom vai ficar conosco até domingo. – Jensen disse ainda agarrado ao moreno.

- Ótimo! – Jared passou a língua pelos lábios e sorriu.

**J/T/J**

- Jared, não sei... – Jensen saiu do banho e entrou no quarto. – Ele nunca aceitaria.

- Como você sabe?

- Ele é reservado... E certinho... Acho que ele não curte _essas putarias_.

- Todo mundo curte uma putaria Jensen... Poderíamos aproveitar que ele vai ficar até domingo.

- Você não é normal Jared...

- E é por isso que você me ama... – Padalecki abraçou Jensen por trás. – Eu nunca deixo nosso relacionamento cair na mesmice. – Jared puxou a toalha do loiro o deixando nu e se ajoelhou na sua frente.

- E você tem que concordar comigo que esse seu amigo é um tesão Jensen... Não acredito que você nunca tentou comer ele.

- Ele semp... – Jensen começou a falar, mas quando sentiu seu membro ser sugado pela boca experiente de seu namorado, ele parou e gemeu.

- Ele sempre? – Jared perguntou, enquanto passava a língua pela glande rosada de Jensen.

- Ele sempre foi... Oh Jared...

O moreno abocanhou e passou a chupar com vontade, sempre olhando para o rosto de Jensen, que mantinha os olhos fechados e a boca aberta. Jared sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

Welling estava no banheiro do seu quarto terminando de se arrumar quando começou a ouvir gemidos altos. Andou até a porta e abriu devagar.

- Oh meu Deus! – Tom imediatamente reconheceu a voz rouca de Jensen. – Oh Jared!

Tom riu e continuou ouvindo os gemidos do amigo que ficavam cada vez mais altos, e não conseguiu evitar a excitação, quando ouviu Jensen gritar que ia gozar. Ele havia ouvido os dois transarem quase todos os dias da semana, mas nunca tinha escutado Jensen gemer daquele jeito.

Welling e Ackles se descobriram homossexuais juntos, ainda na adolescência, e sempre foram amigos demais para terem algo. Mas no fundo, ambos tinham um tesão incubado pelo outro.

- Ele sempre foi com um _irmão_ para mim... – Jensen concluiu a sua frase, ainda com a respiração cortada, assim que gozou.

- Jensen... – Jared se levantou e limpou o canto da boca. – Se eu tivesse um _irmão _desse eu já teria cometido _incesto _há muito tempo. – O moreno sorriu e deu um selinho no namorado.

- Mas isso é porque você é Jared _Lothario__*****_ Padalecki. – Jensen disse o apelido de Jared, da época da faculdade, de um jeito divertido.

- Hey, isso foi antes de eu te conhecer... – Ele respondeu fingindo indignação.

- Claro! – Jensen sorriu.

Jared já havia transado com quase a faculdade inteira quando conheceu Jensen e se apaixonou loucamente. Passou a ser totalmente monogâmico, mas volta e meia ele conseguia convencer Jensen a sair da rotina e se aventurar em alguma loucura sexual.

Não tinham ciúme um do outro. Amavam-se, acima disso. Mas tinham uma regra: Se algum deles sentisse vontade de transar com outra pessoa, o outro seria sempre consultado antes, e claro, teria que participar também.

Jensen sentiu no exato minuto que Jared bateu os olhos em Welling, que ele lhe faria essa proposta, afinal o conhecia como ninguém.

Tom estava pronto na sala, esperando por eles, quando Jensen e Jared entraram, sorrindo de alguma piada que o loiro contara, e Welling não pôde deixar de notar o quanto eles estavam bonitos. Eram mais ainda quando estavam juntos.

- Vamos tomar um drink antes de sair Welling. Você nos acompanha? – Jared perguntou.

- Sim, obrigado.

- Eu também queria te pedir desculpas... – Jared dizia enquanto enchia os copos. – Pelos gritos do Jensen. – Ele olhou para Tom, querendo ver a sua reação. – Ele não se controla muito quando eu estou o chupando.

- T-tudo bem... – Welling sorriu e encarou o chão.

- Jared! Não acredito que você disse isso... – Jensen revirou os olhos, mas tinha sacado o jogo do namorado.

- Tudo bem Jensen, eu não ouvi nada...

- Thomas... – Jared disse o nome do moreno de um jeito provocativo e lhe estendeu o copo. – Ackles. – Piscou e sorriu para Jensen, lhe entregando o outro copo. O loiro sabia que quando Jared o chamava de Ackles, era porque ele estava muito excitado e Jensen se viu igualmente excitado com aquilo. Sabia que Tom não ia escapar, de jeito nenhum.

Eles se sentaram na varanda, e iniciaram uma conversa animada. Jensen e Tom relembraram os momentos de quando moravam no Texas, fazendo planos para o futuro e Jared os provocava. Principalmente Tom, a todo o momento.

Welling não era burro e já tinha sacado o que estava acontecendo. Jared estava dando em cima dele descaradamente, e na frente de Jensen. Será que o amigo não estava percebendo?

Jared era lindo e Tom já teria correspondido, se ele não fosse o namorado de seu melhor amigo. Ele nunca faria isso com Jensen.

- Jensen, não quero que fique chateado comigo, mas eu acho que... – Welling começou quando Jared se afastou para pegar a garrafa de uísque. Eles já haviam bebido várias doses e a saída já havia sido esquecida. – Acho que o seu namorado está... está...

- Dando em cima de você? – Jensen sorriu e se aproximou do amigo.

- Você não se importa? – Welling perguntou confuso.

- Não... – O loiro passou a língua pelos lábios. – Sabe por quê?

Tom olhou para a boca de Jensen e engoliu seco. Já havia percebido o quanto o loiro estava diferente da época em que eles moravam em Dallas. Estava muito mais sexy.

- Porque eu também te quero Thomas... – Jensen disse próximo ao ouvido do amigo que se arrepiou inteiro.

- Jensen, você sabe que a gente sempre foi...

- Eu sei, mas isso foi há muito tempo... – Jensen interrompeu com a voz rouca. – E no fundo eu sempre quis saber como era te beijar.

Jared os observava de dentro da sala e sentia seu membro endurecer. Queria muito ver Jensen e Tom se beijando e aí sim, entraria na brincadeira.

- Jensen, eu não... – Tom estava um pouco sem graça, mas já tinha bebido mais do que estava acostumado, e não conseguia desviar o olhar da boca pornográfica do amigo.

- Eu sei que você também quer Tom... – Jensen estava a milímetros do rosto de Welling, que sentiu uma onda de excitação percorrer seu corpo. – Não tem problema você me beijar, na verdade, Jared está esperando por isso.

Tom não sabia explicar por que, talvez fosse pelo álcool, ou pelo jeito que Jensen estava falando, mas aquelas palavras o fizeram ficar duro que nem pedra.

Welling largou o copo em cima da mesa, e agarrou Jensen pela nuca, puxando os fios de seu cabelo curto, beijando-o com vontade. No começo, o beijo foi um pouco desajeitado, meio desesperado demais, mas Jensen o ajudou a encontrar o ritmo certo.

O moreno estava totalmente entregue ao beijo e gemia dentro da boca do outro, quando sentiu alguém o agarrando por trás, enfiando as mãos por dentro de sua camisa e beijando sua nuca.

Jared apertava os músculos do abdômen e peito de Welling, enquanto esfregava seu membro duro em sua nádega. Tom mantinha os olhos fechados, sem acreditar que aquilo era real.

Ele sempre fora o mais certinho da _turma_, e agora estava ali, sendo beijado e acariciado por dois homens ao mesmo tempo.

Jensen interrompeu o beijo e encarou Tom, sorrindo ao ver os olhos escuros do amigo, tomados pela luxúria. Jared já tinha aberto a camisa do moreno, e Jensen começou a explorar seu corpo.

Passou a língua por todo o pescoço do moreno, que estava com a cabeça apoiada nos ombros de Jared, dando total acesso ao loiro.

Jared desceu suas mãos, e começou a abrir a braguilha da calça de Welling. Todos os movimentos, tanto da língua de Jensen, como das mãos de Jared eram feitos sem pressa, afinal, eles tinham a noite toda.

- Oh Deus! – Welling exclamou quando Jensen passou a lamber e chupar seus mamilos alternadamente e Jared pegou em seu membro, o bombeando devagar.

Jensen desceu mais a boca, chupando, lambendo, mordendo... E parou ao ver o membro do amigo sendo manipulado pela mão hábil de seu namorado.

- Chupa Jensen... – Jared tinha a voz rouca de desejo, e agora era ele quem atacava o pescoço de Tom.

Jensen obedeceu e chupou somente a cabeça, fazendo Tom gemer, e quando o loiro abocanhou tudo de uma vez só, ele olhou para baixo, gemendo alto.

- Jensen... – Welling segurou os cabelos do amigo. Jared virou o rosto do moreno, beijando-o com urgência.

Tom movimentava o quadril de encontro à boca do amigo. Já tinha ouvido falar da boa fama de Jensen, e agora estava tendo a chance de comprovar que era verdade: Quem recebia um boquete de Ackles, não esquecia nunca mais.

- Quer gozar na boca dele? – Jared findou o beijo e sussurrou no ouvido do moreno que arfou como resposta. – Ele tá te chupando gostoso não está? – Jared provocou e Tom gemeu novamente.

Jensen engolia tudo com vontade, sentido o membro do amigo inchar cada vez mais na sua boca. Jared continuava se esfregando no moreno, mostrando o quanto ele estava excitado.

- Goza Tom... – Jared sussurrou no ouvido dele e foi o suficiente para Welling se derramar na boca de Jensen.

Tom gemeu e gozou com vontade, e Jared o segurou, quando viu que ele havia ficado com as pernas moles. Sabia muito bem a potência de um orgasmo provocado pela boca de Jensen.

Sem dar chance de Tom cair em si, Jared abriu e desceu sua calça, pondo seu membro para fora. Segurando nos ombros do moreno, ele o forçou a se ajoelhar na sua frente.

- Chupa Welling... – Jared mandou.

Jensen se posicionou atrás de Jared e tirou a camisa do namorado, beijando e apertando suas costas. O ajudou a tirar o resto da roupa, tirando a sua em seguida.

- Jensen... – Jared o chamou e beijou o loiro, assim que ele se aproximou. O moreno segurou e bombeou sua ereção que pulsava de tão dura que estava.

Jensen gemeu e olhou para Tom, que chupava Jared, enquanto brincava com suas bolas. Jensen sorriu e desceu o corpo, começando uma deliciosa disputa com Tom pelo membro de Jared.

- Oh, assim eu não vou aguentar...

Enquanto o loiro sugava o pau de Jared, o moreno lambia suas bolas. Eles trocavam de _posição_, deixando o moreno ainda mais louco de tesão. Jensen teve uma ideia e foi para trás do namorado, abrindo suas nádegas e passando a língua em sua entrada.

Jared gemia cada vez mais alto. Estava no paraíso. Fodia a boca de Welling enquanto era fodido pela língua de Jensen.

O loiro trocou sua língua pelo dedo, que enfiou na intimidade de Jared. Logo depois eram dois dedos, buscando seu prazer. O moreno abriu mais as pernas e logo estava movimentando o quadril freneticamente, gemendo cada vez mais alto. Tom o chupava e bombeava ao mesmo tempo.

- Oh meu Deus! – Jared dizia em meio aos palavrões que soltava. - Puta que pariu, eu vou gozar...

O moreno sentiu o corpo ficar rígido e gozou deliciosamente na boca de Tom que engoliu tudo. Jensen retirou os dedos e o abraçou por trás.

- O que devemos fazer com o Jensen agora, Thomas? Alguma sugestão? – Jared olhou para o amigo do namorado, que já estava de pé.

- Na verdade, eu tenho sim...

O moreno tirou suas roupas e se aproximou do amigo, o beijando com vontade, o empurrando gentilmente até o sofá, e o deitando, sem interromper o beijo. Jensen logo sentiu seu membro ser envolvido pela mão de seu namorado, que o bombeava devagar.

Tom se afastou um pouco do loiro e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Jared, que sorriu e largou o membro do namorado, indo até o quarto e voltando com camisinhas e lubrificante.

Ao ver Jensen gemendo enquanto Tom o chupava, Jared imediatamente ficou duro.

Welling interrompeu o que estava fazendo e pegou o preservativo, vestindo seu membro com ele. Enquanto Jared colocava a camisinha em Jensen, Tom lambuzou os dedos e introduziu no amigo. Jensen começou a gemer e se contorcer e quando percebeu que ele estava pronto, Tom deu o sinal para Jared.

O moreno levantou um pouco o quadril de Jensen e o penetrou devagar. Welling sabia que Jensen precisava se acostumar.

Jensen fechou os olhos e quando começou a gemer e se movimentar, Jared se ajeitou em cima dele, sentando devagar em sua ereção. Apoiou um braço no encosto do sofá para se equilibrar e com a outra mão começou a manipular seu próprio membro.

- Oh meu Deus! – Jensen gemeu. – Oh meu Deus!

Tom metia e tirava, procurando penetrar cada vez mais fundo, enquanto mordia e beijava as costas de Jared, que por sua vez, sentava com vontade, se contraindo de propósito no membro do namorado. A expressão de prazer de Jensen era indescritível.

- Jensen, você é tão gostoso... – Tom gemeu no ouvido de Jared que sorriu. O moreno se movimentava mais rápido agora, massageando constantemente a próstata do amigo.

Os gemidos começaram a tomar conta da sala e o primeiro que avisou que ia gozar foi o loiro.

- Eu vou gozar... Não to mais aguentando... – Jensen gemeu e agarrou o quadril de Jared, que passou a se movimentar mais devagar, deixando Jensen se derramar dentro dele.

- Oh! Jensen! - Tom não aguentou sentir as fortes contrações de Jensen em seu membro e gozou em seguida, gemendo alto também.

- Goza Jared... – Quando se recuperou, Welling tirou a mão de Padalecki e assumiu a massagem no membro do moreno. Jensen ainda estava duro e Jared foi o último a gozar, mas não menos gostoso.

- Nossa! – Tom exclamou quando saiu de dentro do loiro e retirou a camisinha, se levantando do sofá.

Jared saiu de cima de Jensen e também se levantou. O loiro, que tinha seu abdômen lambuzado com o gozo do namorado sorriu para eles.

- Banho?

**J/T/J**

- Vocês fazem isso sempre? – Welling perguntou um pouco sem graça. Estavam os três embaixo do chuveiro.

- Fizemos umas oito vezes desde que começamos a namorar, eu acho. – Jensen respondeu.

- E não rola ciúme? – Ele quis saber.

- Da minha parte não... E nunca repetimos o mesmo cara. – O moreno explicou. – E Jensen sabe que sou todo dele. E que minha vida não é nada sem ele. O que fizemos foi somente sexo, o que sinto por ele é algo que nem eu consigo explicar. É amor, carinho, tesão, admiração, paixão, amizade, tudo junto. – Jared piscou para o loiro que sorriu com a declaração do moreno.

- Eu também não tenho ciúme, e eu te amo... – Jensen se aproximou e beijou o namorado com vontade. Logo estavam gemendo um na boca do outro, enquanto suas mãos passeavam por seus corpos.

Tom começou a se excitar novamente e se colocou atrás de Jensen, se esfregando nele.

Jensen afastou seus lábios dos de Jared se virou, beijando Tom. Jared começou a apertar as costas do loiro, dando vários beijinhos e mordidas também. As costas de Jensen, assim como a sua boca eram a perdição do moreno.

Eles saíram do chuveiro e foram para a cama. Camisinha e lubrificante já estavam a sua espera.

Jared agarrou Tom e o beijou com vontade, o deitando na cama e descendo sua boca até o membro do moreno.

- Jared... – Welling gemeu quando passou a ser sugado com maestria por Jared, e ficou na dúvida de quem chupava melhor e mais gostoso, se o loiro ou o moreno.

Jensen se aproximou e lambuzou seus dedos com lubrificante, introduzindo-os devagar em Tom, procurando o local exato que precisava ser estimulado. Quando os gemidos desesperados do amigo começaram a preencher o quarto, Jensen teve certeza de que havia encontrado.

Welling começou a rebolar nos dedos de Jensen, sentindo seu pau encostar na garganta de Jared, pensando que, sem dúvida, aquele era o melhor sexo que já havia feito em toda a sua vida.

Quando estava quase gozando, Jared e Jensen pararam ao mesmo tempo. Tom não teve tempo de protestar, pois quando percebeu, Jared já havia vestido seu membro com um preservativo e o penetrou de uma vez só.

- Puta que pariu! – Welling exclamou, fechando os olhos com força. Jared era enorme e Tom se perguntou como Jensen aguentava.

Jared o preencheu e passou a estocar devagar, gemendo o quanto ele era gostoso e apertado. Jensen segurou no membro do amigo e começou a chupá-lo.

Tom recomeçou a gemer, quando a dor virou prazer. Definitivamente Jared sabia foder, assim como Jensen sabia chupar.

- Deixa eu te chupar também Jensen... – A voz de Tom saiu estrangulada. Estava morrendo de prazer.

Jensen se posicionou e gemeu, quando sentiu Tom abocanhar seu membro. O loiro voltou a chupar o amigo, começando assim um delicioso _meia nove._

Engoliam um o membro do outro, fazendo barulhos que se misturavam aos gemidos.

Jared metia com vontade em Tom, enquanto assistia Jensen chupar o moreno com aquela boca obscena e não demorou muito, Welling largou o membro de Jensen, avisando que ia gozar.

- Oh Deus! – Tom exclamou antes de se derramar na boca do loiro. Jared aumentou as estocadas quando seu membro foi mastigado pela entrada pulsante do moreno e gozou forte dentro de Welling.

Quando se recuperou do orgasmo, Padalecki tirou seu membro de dentro do moreno e retirou a camisinha. Deitou Jensen na cama e abocanhou seu membro que implorava por alívio.

Tom se juntou ao moreno e Jensen passou a ser chupado pelos dois ao mesmo tempo.

O loiro gemia e se contorcia. Estava totalmente aberto e entregue as sensações de ter seu membro, bolas, períneo e sua intimidade sendo estimulados ao mesmo tempo e de maneiras diferentes. Eram duas bocas, duas línguas e vários dedos o deixando a beira da loucura. Quando ele avisou que ia gozar, Tom deixou Jared engolir o membro do loiro, enquanto estocava o amigo com seus dedos.

Jensen segurou os cabelos de Jared e se derramou na boca do namorado, sorrindo em seguida.

- Uau!

Jared limpou o canto da boca, se deitou ao lado do loiro e o abraçou.

- Eu te amo... – Sussurrou no ouvido de Jensen.

Tom sorriu e se levantou, avisando que iria tomar banho. Sabia que o casal precisava ficar a sós. Fechou a porta, catou suas roupas na sala e depois de tomar banho, se jogou na cama. Estava exausto, mas imensamente satisfeito.

De madrugada ele se levantou para buscar água na cozinha e ouviu gemidos vindos do quarto de Jensen e Jared. Sorriu e sentiu vontade de se juntar a eles, mas lembrou das palavras do moreno.

"_Nunca repetimos o mesmo cara" _

Já haviam transado, então ele não sabia se seria aceito na brincadeira novamente.

Os gemidos se tornaram escandalosos demais e Tom começou a ficar extremamente excitado com aquilo. Parecia até que eles estavam querendo provocá-lo.

Sem conseguir resistir mais, ele andou até a porta do quarto deles e abriu um pouquinho, tentando não fazer barulho, mas foi flagrado por Jensen, que abriu um imenso sorriso.

- Desculpe Jensen... – Ele disse extremamente sem graça, e quando já estava fechando a porta ouviu Jared o chamando.

- Welling, quer brincar de novo com a gente? – O moreno perguntou.

- E sobre o que você disse de nunca repetirem o mesmo cara? – Tom perguntou um pouco sem graça, mas já estava dentro do quarto. Seu membro visivelmente duro.

- Acho que podemos abrir uma exceção em nome da sua amizade com Jensen... – Jared sorriu e olhou para o loiro. – O que acha amor?

- Acho que é uma ótima ideia. - Jensen passou a língua pelos lábios.

Tom tirou sua calça do pijama e subiu na cama, se colocando entre os dois. Sua boca foi imediatamente atacada pela de Jared.

Padalecki estava sendo sincero quando disse que eles nunca repetiam o mesmo cara, mas quem conseguia resistir aquele delicioso moreno de olhos azuis?

**FIM**

*****Em inglês: Conquistador, devasso, farrista


End file.
